


Good to Me (Just Tonight)

by BaneThePsychopath



Category: K-pop, ONEUS (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business, Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tears, actions speak louder than words, bodyguard geonhak, gentle geonhak, i know i said rich kid seoho but he's an adult here ok they both are, rich kid seoho, seoho is troubled, soft, subtle angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneThePsychopath/pseuds/BaneThePsychopath
Summary: Seoho can't help but let his walls down when his bodyguard treats him gently.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo & Lee Seoho, Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Lee Seoho
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Good to Me (Just Tonight)

Seoho stumbles out of the club after being kicked out—quite literally—by the bouncer for reasons Geonhak has yet to figure out.

"You know," Geonhak says as he approaches the man he's been assigned to look after, "you really suck at sneaking out."

Seoho snarls at him with bloodstained teeth only to be covered by bruised knuckles to wipe away the blood dripping down his nose. This isn't the first time he'd sneaked out and he admits to himself that he was a fool for believing that he could pull this one night off, especially in his current state. 

They keep their eyes locked on each other's, with one of them calm and the other breathing heavily in anger, embarrassment, misery—Seoho's feeling too much and he hates it, especially when such vulnerability is displayed in front of the person he tried so hard to not appear weak to. 

Seoho scoffs.

"I know this isn't your first time," Geonhak says, devoid of emotion. He stares at Seoho from above, observing the latter who's still crouched on the ground with his head down. 

A sudden eruption of short breathy laughs are exhaled from the rich heir of the CEO of one of South Korea's leading companies. 

And Geonhak stares.

The young man then looks up at the even younger man—his bodyguard—with not a trace of a smile that his laughter ought to behold. Instead, he glares.

"Then why only now?" he asks, "Why do you only show up now?"

Without answering, Geonhak approaches him. "Let's take you home," he says before taking Seoho's arm to wrap around his shoulders but he fails to do so as Seoho rips his arm away from Geonhak's grip. 

Geonhak looks at him, confused.

"Why only now?" Seoho asks but there is a slight tremble in his speech. He then looks back up at Geonhak with cold eyes glassed with tears that threaten to just spill but are withheld by the eyes of whom Geonhak's observed as someone who's been pressured all his life to fulfill duties he never wanted to fulfill and become someone that he never wanted to be. Geonhak wasn't unknowing to the facade Seoho puts on and the too-good-to-be-fake-but-are-fake smiles he wears to those who approach him. He knows that Seoho did not really have friends, just people to utilize, people to distract himself from the life he never wanted—people who were drawn to wealth—and so Seoho splurges in their presence to rid himself off of the life he loathes even though the flow of cash never seems to run out. 

Geonhak crouches down at the now slightly trembling Seoho who is trying with utmost effort to not break down in front of his bodyguard. But the latter easily notices the droplets that turn the illuminated light grey concrete a darker shade. 

Geonhak pulls off the leather gloves from both of his hands, tucks them in the pockets of his slacks, and places his bare hands under the chin of the now crying Seoho so that the latter now looks up at him. Geonhak doesn't know why he's doing this as he is just a mere bodyguard whose duty is to protect and look after his client without concern for emotion but to just simply do his job and make sure that the heir comes home without a scratch. Yet here he is, gently wiping his thumbs at the bottom of Seoho's eyelids to wipe away his tears. 

"It's getting out of hand, don't you think?" He asks, both hands still cupping the other's cheeks and thumbs softly brushing against his skin in hopes that the gesture may comfort the tear-stained Seoho.

Seoho blinks at him, his tears slightly forgotten, cheeks flushed red, and bloodied lips slightly opened. "Your hands are rough," he states.

Geonhak's confused once again but even more so at this very moment for the response was completely unexpected especially in the situation they're in. He tries to formulate a reply but is cut short when he tries to speak.

"Don't say anything," Seoho says before taking one of Geonhak's hands to intertwine with his own and standing up, only to stumble once more but Geonhak immediately rises to pull him close, encircling Seoho in his arms so he does not fall. 

Geonhak could feel heat rise up to his neck until it reaches the tips of his ears as well as his steady heart which is now beating faster than usual. 

And Seoho's still staring up at him, the shock of the sudden pull to Geonhak's chest rendering him still in his hold. He then looks away in realization, his cheeks turning the same shade as Geonhak's and he pushes himself from the other. 

"I, uh, let's—take me home," Seoho says as he gazes at anything that is not Geonhak. The fingers of his now empty hands fiddling and scratching at his skin in embarrassment.

But he quickly looks back at Geonhak when his bodyguard gives a quiet laugh and takes his bruised hand in his own rough one. His usual stoic expression is now replaced with crescent eyes, rosy cheeks, and a sweet smile. 

Seoho could not help but stare.

"What?" Geonhak nervously asks.

At this, Seoho looks down at his feet to fight the heat in his face and smile on his lips, but his efforts are futile. "Nothing," he replies before looking back at a questioning Geonhak with a toothy smile bereft of any sort of deceit.

Geonhak smiles at him once more as he gives his bruised hand a light reassuring squeeze. It's supposed to hurt but it doesn't. And when Geonhak reaches out to brush the dried, bloodied, clumped, hair away from his face, he's supposed to pull away but he doesn't.

His body kind of aches, and his busted lip and broken nose sting like a bitch but Seoho feels warm. 

Maybe tonight, _maybe_ just this _once_ , he'd let himself be stripped off of deception and bare himself to reveal the parts of himself he never thought he would ever show, to allow himself to feel what he never thought he would ever feel, and for once, allow himself to be taken care of instead of fighting to deal with his own problems that just spiral him into a sea of loneliness and despair.

"The stars look really pretty tonight," Seoho says, smiling at Geonhak, both of their hands still intertwined.

Maybe tonight he does not want to go back home. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhm... hope y'all enjoyed this soft drabble i conjured at shit o' clock instead of doing my diagnostic esquisse hgdfjdg i kinda hate myself for it but hey at least i was able to write something i guess ?? yEETHAW
> 
> good to me - seventeen  
> just tonight - the pretty reckless  
> (the songs don't really represent the work, they just sounded fitting for the title hahahha)


End file.
